A knee orthosis (knee brace) is a brace worn to strengthen the knee. Knee braces typically are worn around the knee and work by relieving pressure off the part of the knee joint that is affected by ailments (e.g., arthritis, osteoarthritis, etc.) or that is under recovery from injury (e.g., functional braces) or surgery (e.g., rehabilitation braces). Knee braces are also used to provide stability needed to perform physical activities, whether they are regular daily activities or athletic activities (e.g., prophylactic braces). Knee braces are also used to properly align the knee to help reduce pain (e.g., unloader braces). Not all braces function ideally for all patients or subjects.